


A Trip to the Vet

by jelazakazone



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Presents, Cats, Fluff, Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordred takes his sick cat to the vet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trip to the Vet

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday quixotic_crush . Sorry this is late. Hope you enjoy! Thanks to k_nightfox for the beta, I know nothing about cats :D

From: Mordred  
K: what is the name of the vet your school chum Freya is dating? You said he’s top notch, right? Wilson is desperately ill. Need professional help now.  
  
Received:  
Mon Jan 6, 5:45 a  
  
  
  
From: Kara  
Doctor Emerson. You can find him at the Avalon Pet Hospital.  
  
Received:  
Mon Jan 6, 5:55 a  
  
  
  
  
Merlin looked down at the trembling boy, no, he checked that thought, young man who sat on the examination table cradling a small white kitten.  
  
The man looked up, swiping his sleeve across his nose as he snuffled a bit.  
  
“Doctor Emerson, is it?” he asked haltingly, tears threatening to brim over.  
  
“Yes, you are Mordred, right? Freya told me you’d be here shortly.” He smiled, but squelched the urge to chuckle out loud at the worried look in Mordred’s eyes.  
  
“Come now, what’s the trouble? You look very concerned about your little friend.”  
  
Mordred nodded. “I found Wilson in the litter box, crying. He’s only tiny and he’s just 3 months old. I’m just terribly worried about him. Is he going to be ok?”  
  
“Yes, everything will probably work out just fine. Now, set Wilson down on the table so I can examine him.”  
  
Tenderly, Mordred placed the cat on the table, cradling his head, whispering to him, stroking him between the ears. Merlin’s heartstrings tugged and he hoped that his prediction would prove correct.  
  
Merlin spoke gently to the cat, but it was for Mordred’s benefit, as he palpated the cat’s abdomen.  
  
“Ok, Wilson. Let’s see what’s going on here. Do you have some crystals blocking your urine output? Let’s just see, if I massage you a little bit .. here.... There, now, is that better?”  
  
Merlin smiled as a pool of urine formed under the cat and he blinked. A small meow lifted his heart entirely.  
  
“There we are. Right as rain, now. He’s unstoppered for now, but I’m going to prescribe some antibiotics and counsel you to feed him Gaius’s Magical Cat Food.” He chuckled at Mordred’s expression and continued, “I know, it’s a silly name, but my uncle is a renowned veterinarian and he has a bit of a sense of humor. However, the food does seem to work wonders!” He quirked an eyebrow.  
  
Before handing the cat back to Mordred, Merlin tenderly wiped him off with a damp cloth. Mordred tucked his furry little friend into his jacket so his bright gaze could peer out, but his body kept warm.  
  
“Thank you so much, Dr Emerson. You’ve been so helpful and I’m enormously relieved. Let me know if I can ever do you a favor.”  
  
“Well, in fact, I hear you are a dab hand with pastries. Or at least that’s what Freya’s told me.”  
  
Mordred beamed. “Kara’s been sharing my desserts with her friend, then!”  
  
Merlin put his arm around Mordred’s shoulder as he lead him to the door. “If you’d make Freya a strawberry cheesecake for our anniversary next week, I’d call it even.”  
  
“Sounds like a deal to me! I’ll be in touch.”  
  
Mordred reached out a hand, sealing the deal with a vigorous shake.


End file.
